


Forbidden touch

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Chris is gone, Said and Toby get closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden touch

It’s the most forbidden touch thinks Toby. It’s not only that he’s betraying Chris; he’s also betraying his friend’s faith, corrupting him with an unholy seduction.  
Keller would kill Said if he knew.  
But Keller’s in Cedar Junction for now.  
Toby knows this can’t go on, and soon Kareem will have to let him go.  
Soon the influence from Simon will be gone, and Said will be in his right mind.  
Maybe.  
He’s so elegant and so refined thinks Toby. Keller’s so crude and rude.  
So focused on him alone.  
Said’ s torn between him and his god.  
“This can’t go on,” says Said every time, and Toby nods.  
Said’s so handsome and his voice is deep and melodic.  
Not like Keller’s throaty rasp, his endless hunger for Toby’s flesh.  
Said’s touches are always hesitant, butterfly-soft.  
He’s always asking for permission.  
Keller’s touch leaves bruises; it sears him to the bone.  
It’s like Keller’s burned into his very soul.  
Maybe with Said he could have a hope for salvation.  
But not really.  
That’s why Toby will let Said go back to his brothers.  
Keller can’t know, ever.

*  
“You don’t have to go back to him,” says Said.  
“I do,” says Toby.  
“You can save yourself from him,” says Said.  
“No,” says Toby. “ I love him.”  
“It’s a sin.”  
“So is what we did.”  
“I was weak,” says Said. “It was Adebisi’s soul in me.”  
“It’s okay,” says Toby. “We’ll always be friends.”  
Said nods.  
“Go in peace,” he says.  
“A salam aleikum” says Toby.  
*

“Did anything happen while I was gone?” asks Chris.  
“No,” says Toby and kisses his neck.  
“Really? Nobody got whacked?”  
“Sure. The usual amount. Robson killed Cutler. “  
“Too bad,” says Chris.  
“Missed you,” says Toby and kisses a line down Chris firm chest.  
He’ll never be saved, but he has something with Chris. He’s with the man he loves.


End file.
